


Drown the Embers

by Cherryloid



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt to be deep but rlly just pretentious sounding lmao, Character Study?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryloid/pseuds/Cherryloid
Summary: Rin is fire, blazing his way through Haru's life, scorching his lungs and leaving him breathless. Haru is the ocean, seemingly calm but deadly if provoked. He might also be just a bit too addicting for Rin's own good.





	

Rin is fire. He blazes through everything in his path without any regard for the trail of embers left behind. Rin is, Haru thinks absentmindedly, like the smoke that scorches your lungs and leaves you gasping for air. You can see it in the open way Rin wears his heart on his sleeve, emotional and red-hot when angered. He throws everyinch of his being into what he does that sometimes Haru fears that Rin will burn himself out into a pile of ashes. It's a bit odd to think that someone so much like fire would survive in water, thrive in it even. 

Haru is, to say the least, somewhat quirky. Weird, some might say. You can tell by the way people's eyes follow him, quick to catch every odd habit. He might as well be water, they say, with all the time he spends in it. Jeering laughter ensues, the snickers of teenage boys who don't grasp the cruelty of their actions. Haru used to get angry. He used to smile, and play, and giggle. He used to try and act 'normal.' But time has taken its toll and he quickly learns that there's no point. So Haru withdraws from the others and keeps his face a stony mask. A calm ocean, undisturbed by any waves or imperfection.


End file.
